


Reading Between the Lines.

by Chippa



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: What you say isn't always what you really mean.
Relationships: David Callan/Toby Meres
Comments: 2





	Reading Between the Lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Callan and Meres' first scene in 'First Refusal' (Series 4, episode 3). and thinking, hmm, I wonder what they really meant to say to each other.
> 
> Credit for the original version goes to the writer Bill Craig.  
> Credit for the rest goes to my perverted brain ;)
> 
> [Link to clip on YouTube](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_oM6mfch03A)
> 
> Just in case my attempts at a fancy link don't work, here is the direct address :)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_oM6mfch03A

C: Did you pump him about the sources of his information?  
**C: Freudian slip there Callan old son, stop thinking about who you really want to pump.**  
M: Yes, he was, uncommunicative.  
**M: I wonder if I could get Callan to pump me?**  
C: Well he would be. [Callan looks around at his office] It’s nice, isn’t it.  
**C: I wonder if Toby has guessed my meaning, better distract him.**  
M: It’s very pretty,  
**M: Just like me.**  
C: Still, he thinks you’re a KGB contact. That means if he sells, either way he sells to us.  
[Callan hands Meres a glass of whiskey].  
**C: Alcohol works, that’ll loosen him up.**

M: Thanks. You sound very pleased with yourself David.  
**M: It makes me happy when you’re happy, not that I’ll ever tell you that.**  
C: I think it’ll work.  
**C: I hope the alcohol trick works.**  
M: [Turning to look at Hunter’s chair then back to Callan]. So you’re in the hot seat now [pause], dangerous job.  
**M: I’m proud of you David, please be careful.**  
C: Yeah, doesn’t do to turn your back.  
**C: That really hurt when you shot me. Nearly broke my heart, in more ways than one.**  
M: You should know.  
**M: I’m sorry, it hurt me too David.**  
C: Shouldn’t I just. [long pause]. Still that’s in the past, isn’t it.  
**C; I forgive you.**  
M: Is it?  
**M: Please forgive me.**  
C: It better be.  
**C; Just don’t do it again.**  
M: Anything you say David. [Takes a sip of whiskey].  
**M: I couldn’t do that to you again. I couldn’t do it to me.**  
C: Hunter.  
**C: Better not get too mushy.**  
M: Not Sir?  
**M: Would you like me to call you sir?**  
C: If you like.  
**C: I’d like that very much.**

M: Why did you bring me back from Washington.  
**M: Did you miss me?**  
C: I need good men, you’re a good man… at your job. Sorry I’ve deprived you of your cushy number Toby.  
**C: I missed you. I needed you. Sorry I’ve deprived you of all your pretty American boys.**  
M: No, don’t apologise. The er, the Washington thing was beginning to bore me anyway.  
**M: Don’t worry about it, they weren’t a patch on you anyway.**  
C: No opportunity for your real talents?  
**C: Maybe you can show me some of your talents – just not the rough ones.**  
M: Not much, friendly territory and all that.  
**M: They didn’t appreciate me.**  
C: Cramped your style did it?  
**C: How could they not appreciate your stylish loveliness.**  
M: Well, backtracking the CIA isn’t exactly a choice assignment, but actually David you didn’t make any decisions for me, I’d already applied for a transfer.  
**M: You know I only went away because I was feeling guilty for hurting you.**  
C: Really. Home posting?  
**C: You’d really give up the American pretty boys for me?**  
M: Hmm, well the prospects looked so good.  
**M: You’re much more manly and appealing David.**  
C: Which department?  
**C: [Needs reassurance] It is me you came home for isn’t it.**  
M: This one.  
**M: Only here – with you.**

[Callan gestures for Meres to sit].

C: I’ve always got room for a good man [slight pause], in the field. Not much opportunities for promotion though.  
**C: And in my bed, and the desk and maybe the taxi if I can get rid of Lonely.**  
M: Oh, well I’ll, I’ll make my own, opportunities.  
**M: If you can’t get rid of Lonely, I’ll find a way… You’d look so hot, naked in the back seat.**  
C: Really. Where do you think they’ll take you?  
**C: We really need to discuss these ‘opportunites’ some more.**  
M: [Long pause before Meres just points to Callan’s side of the desk].  
**M: How about right now, on this desk.**  
C: [Laughs], you are bloody welcome mate. That’s what I’ve always liked about you, you don’t dodge around do you; come right out with it.  
**C: [Laughs] You’re very forward Toby… I think I like it.**  
M: Oh well it’s best to be frank.  
**M: You know where you stand, or in this case lay.**  
C: Oh yes please, lets do, be, frank.  
**C: I _do_ like it.**

M: Well I started to consider my transfer when I heard you’d been appointed Hunter. You see David, your face doesn’t quite fit.  
**M: I had to come back home to protect you from all those nasty upper-class bullies, (like me).**  
C: Thank you.  
**C: I can look after myself, money isn’t everything.**  
M: Oh its, it’s no offense, it’s just that some people are born to be…er  
**M: I didn’t mean it like that David, you know I love you just the way you are.**  
C: Other ranks?  
**C: You don’t think I’m inferior.**  
M: Well, you know what I mean.  
**M: Well…. But you know I love you.**  
C: No, I don’t.  
**C: Tell me again.**

M: Well let me put it this way. You, er, fail to inspire confidence. This Kitslinger business for instance, all he has to do is make one phone call to the embassy.  
**M: I don’t want to see you fail, that’s all.**  
C: He won’t, he’s no reason.  
**C: I won’t, I have you beside me.**  
M: He might find a reason. Now if I were handling it. [Puts foot up on desk]. [Sees Callan’s icy stare]. [Removes leg with a wry smile].  
**M: Aww, how sweet. That’ll wind him up. If I’m lucky he might slap me.**  
C: But you are not handling it Toby, are you. I am. So we will do it my way won’t we. I’ll tell you exactly what I told Cross, I can lean very hard, don’t push me.  
**C: I know your game. I’ll belt you, and you’ll love every minute of it won’t you, you kinky bastard.**  
M: Cross is the type to be impressed.  
**M; Hit me, not him. [is jealous].**  
C: Another face that doesn’t fit?  
**C: Ooh, he’s jealous, I like it.**  
M: Oh first impression, er, neurotic boy.  
**M: He’s not as pretty as I am.**  
C: You seen your file?  
**C: There’s some real kinky stuff in it.**  
M: No, seen yours?  
**M: I bet there’s some kinky stuff in yours too, you just won’t let me read it.**

C: Toby, you and I have no reason to like each other. But you are working for me now and I’m willing to bury the hatchet. But just don’t repeat history son, don’t you bury it in my back.  
**C: I don’t like you, I love you. Now lets stop talking and play bury the ~~hatchet~~ sausage.**  
M: [Finishes his drink then stands up to leave]. Oh, erm, have you any thoughts on Kitslinger’s sources?  
**M: My place or yours?**  
C: Yes, I have got some. There aren’t many people around with access to the kind of information that he’s selling.  
**C: What about the desk? I have many more ideas if that’s not appealing.**  
M: No. Well, goodnight [pause], Hunter.  
**M: It’s appealing. I’ll just go get the lube… Hunter.**


End file.
